1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to a pouch designed for holding and dispensing facial tissues from small pocket sized packages which pouch is removably attachable to a selectable location of the body of the person using the pouch or attachable to any surface which provides convenient access to users such as auto dashboards, boats, bicycles, motorcycles and the like. More particularly, the pouch is preferably made of pliable and soft material such as a moisture proof or moisture repelling fabric, is preferably attachable to an arm or leg of the user and includes a closable flap which when opened exposes the facial tissue for removal and use and which flap may additionally contain such items as licenses, passes, note pads and the like. In the preferred pouch there is also provided a pocket into which used facial tissues are placed which may be later removed and properly disposed of. Even more particularly, the pouch is designed to be attached to the forearm of the user even over outer garments which are typically worn during such activities as skiing, hiking, mountaineering, biking, skating, hunting and almost any activity which may make it normally inconvenient, while engaged in the activity, to get a facial tissue and properly store it after use for later and proper disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there is nothing available of which the Applicant herein is aware, that is reasonable in cost and simple to use and that permits a user to conveniently and safely access facial tissues for use while at the same time being involved in physically difficult and demanding activity or activity which makes a normal access to facial tissue typically located in a purse or pocket, impossible or difficult or, at the least, inconvenient and perhaps even dangerous or hazardous for the user.
None of the prior art which is known to the inventor hereof satisfies the need for this ability to safely and conveniently access facial tissue and after the use thereof place the tissue in a pocket of the pouch for later and proper disposal.